<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under a million stars tonight by sakuyoomii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625334">under a million stars tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyoomii/pseuds/sakuyoomii'>sakuyoomii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SakuAtsu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyoomii/pseuds/sakuyoomii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no words were spoken in the moment, words weren't needed, when we had eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under a million stars tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK HI SO- ik i havent posted in a while, but ima probably update ‘lost in translation’ soon- but for noww just take this fluffy lil drable🤧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>escaping. es·cape<br/>/əˈskāp/</p><p>verb<br/>gerund or present participle: escaping <br/>verb: escape; 3rd person present: escapes; past tense: escaped; past participle: escaped; gerund or present participle: escaping</p><p> </p><p>escaping, together. escaping the world. escaping the past. living in the future, it feels like a dream. a dream where everything is perfect. and everything is okay, we don’t have to worry about the worlds pressure on our backs. as music plays in the background, all we can focus on is each other. sometimes i think, </p><p>‘ why did i fall in-love with you..? ‘ </p><p>and each time, that thought makes its way to my head. i remember, i remember the first time i saw you. seeing the fire in your eyes from across the court. saw the moles on your forehead, and the few scattered on your arms. and i thought of constellations, i wanted to take a marker, and connect all the dots. <br/>i remember how when we were in highschool.. you would clean, clean like a maniac. making sure everything was perfect. putting your heart into making sure it was detailed, and was crystal clean. how you used to (and still does) wear a mask, yet even the fabric couldn’t hide the pink tint on your cheeks then. <br/>i remember the joy, the joy of being accepted onto the same team as you. you were one of my crushes in highschool, that.. somehow, didn’t go away. i was stuck, loving you. not that i was complaining.. but, it hurt. i didn’t even have your phone number.  i had to deal with it, though.<br/>i remember seeing you, in the locker rooms. you were getting ready to leave. we made eye contact, that lasted barely longer then a minute. after, you left. you left me, alone in the locker rooms. alone with my thoughts. <br/>i remember.. we were alone, we had to clean up. it was shouyo-kun’s birthday, and we had a big surprise party. i told everyone (including you) that i was going to clean up. yet, you insisted that you were going to help cause, ‘ i was going to do a shitty job. ‘ and there we were, standing. facing each-other. all of the cleaning supplies sat on the floor, as they waited to be picked up. the gym was clean, as we were making direct eye contact. my heart was beating, i was scared. but.. i was also excited. as if i expected something good to happen. and oh, i was definitely surprised at what happened.<br/>i remember, a few months from that day, we were holding hands. and, rarely, we kissed. the first kiss we shared was.. one of the best, when you first kissed me, i thought;</p><p>‘ i never want this to end ‘</p><p> </p><p>then, we were coming out to our team. they all supported us. that next day, we had a game with the alders. and.. that night, was the night where i let you have access. i let you explore every part of me, from the inside out. i remember chanting your name, like it was a holy prayer that night. i remember telling you, telling you about everything. telling you about my insecurities, my past. everything. and yet, you still accepted me. </p><p>and now here we are, under a million stars we lay. letting the tide wash up, taking all of our doubts away. as the music that once was just lyrics, meant something. as the stars fall, and buildings collapse. we lay, together. focusing on nothing but each-other, because in all honesty. to me, your the only thing that matters.</p><p>apocalypse, by cigarettes after sex.</p><p>that was always one of my favorite songs. and it was also, the song that had been playing on repeat for hours now. the lyrics that once were just words. now mean something.</p><p>the sand was soft under our fingertips. when we try to pick it up, it just falls away, peacefully. i let out a soft sigh, yet a smile was playing on my lips. i look over at you, i only to find that you were looking at me. mirroring the smile that was dancing on now, both of our lips.</p><p>no words were exchanged, everything was silent, and perfect.</p><p>were both inexperienced with love, and we have many things to learn. this path is a hard one to choose, but we have to get over it. we have to learn to comfort eachother, we have to learn how to please eachother, we have to learn how to stay together. love is a foreign thing to me, to both of us probably. i always thought it was a bad thing, but now. now that im in love,</p><p>‘maybe’ i thought,</p><p>‘it isn’t so bad, after all.‘</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HOPE U LIKED ITT!!! :D i love sakuatsu sm💕💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>